1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric device including a cover which can open and close an opening formed in a casing.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electric device includes an opening which is formed for various purposes in a casing forming an external appearance of the electric device. There is known an electric device including a cover for covering the opening of the casing when the opening is not used.
For example, in a video doorphone described in JP 2002-281489 A, a unit housing part for housing a video recording unit is provided in a casing. The video doorphone includes a cover that is fitted to the unit housing part to cover an opening of the unit housing part when the video recording unit is not accommodated therein and hence the video doorphone is not used for video recording.
Like the cover described in JP 2002-281489 A, a cover of a conventional electric device, which is used when the opening of the casing is not used, is generally opened and closed through attachment and detachment. When the opening is used, such cover is separated from the casing, and hence the cover is sometimes damaged or lost.